RYFAM Morning After Matthews Family Game Night
by nsew5000
Summary: Auggie, Cory, Maya, Morgan, Riley, and Topanga Enjoy Morning Sex


It was the Saturday morning after the Matthews Family Game Night at the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village, the same hotel in which Maya and Riley had gotten married. Auggie, Cory, and Topanga came over from the apartment, Maya and Riley came over from their condo, and Morgan had taken the train up from Philadelphia.

Maya awoke first feeling Cory's arm across her hips. They both were naked. She had been with Cory through the night and it was the first time they made love and had a great sexual time with each other. Both of them had wanted that for so long. In fact, both Maya and Riley had shared that desire with each other many times. They had even discussed both of them having sex with Cory together.

Riley had spent the night with Auggie and it was their first time together as Riley taught Auggie new sexual positions and sensations he could share and use with Ava.

Topanga spent the night with Morgan. As they grew up together in Philadelphia, they only hugged when they saw each other. But last night they shared their lesbian feelings and enjoyed many awesome orgasms together.

Maya rolled over to face Cory and gently kissed his lips. As he awoke feeling Maya's breasts against his chest and her legs intertwined with his, he started to get an erection. Maya smiled at him as she took him in her hands and started to rub his penis to assist it to get harder. They kissed and used their tongues playfully as Maya's nipples hardened.

Cory rolled her onto her back and she automatically spread her legs wider for him. They continued to kiss as they adjusted their position and Cory started to lick and tongue Maya's pussy. This activity continued until they both were so aroused and he added two fingers in her pussy. Maya was quickly becoming a wet mess. She ended their foreplay: "Matthews I need you in me now!" Cory moved so he could accommodate her demand. He filled her vagina completely and they got into sync and experienced an awesome orgasm together.

As they recovered, Riley and Topanga entered the room naked. Topanga asked with a smile: "Did you both finally get some sleep? You both look relaxed." Riley chuckled. Topanga continued: "Maya I just wanted to remind you that you have to meet the West Coast art buyers this afternoon. Ava will meet you at your gallery office in the Minkii Arts and News building at one o'clock. Take Auggie with you so he and Ava can go back to the university together when you are finished." Maya looked over to Topanga: "Thanks Mom for reminding me. My mind was on other things." Riley laughed: "Looks like your mind and body were on other things." Everyone laughed. Topanga started to leave: "I'm going to go shower with Morgan, then we will order breakfast for all of us from room service. See you all in an hour."

Riley returned her eyes back to Cory and Maya. Cory was still between Maya's legs with his ass up. Riley took that as an invitation and climbed onto the bed and leaned in to give his ass a lick. Cory moaned and continued the chain by licking Maya's pussy. Maya moaned. Riley repeated her licking Cory's ass and Cory licked Maya again. Maya looked at Riley: "Well, as much as this could be fun, I have to get ready for my meeting. So he is all yours, my wife. Make me proud!" She chuckled as she got up and moved toward the shower area of the en-suite bath area.

Riley told her Dad to move up more on the bed but stay in position so she could finish what she started. He moved and rested his head on the pillows. Riley moved forward too and positioned herself behind him. She leaned down and put her whole face in his ass and started to lick both cheeks. She then stuck a finger in his asshole and started to move it around. Cory was moaning louder now. She continued until she was sure he was ready.

She told him to roll over. When he did, his full seven-inches were erect. Riley gave it a few licks and then moved to put it in her pussy as she sat on him and leaned over for a kiss. They continued to kiss and make love, both moaning now. They both got more aroused until he filled her pussy with his cum, which caused her to experience an awesome orgasm. She screamed in pleasure. Maya called from the bath area: "I heard that!"

Topanga had returned from Maya and Cory's room and found Morgan still under the covers asleep. Topanga crawled back into the bed and began to massage Morgan's large breasts. She took both nipples between her fingers and started to squeeze them. Morgan started to awaken and moaned. When Topanga heard the moan, she started to lick the nipples and bite them. Morgan rolled onto her back enjoying having her breasts get harder and start to tingle. Topanga positioned herself to taste Morgan's pussy. She used her lips, tongue, and fingers to make Morgan have an awesome orgasm. The two then went and took a shower together.

After their shower, Morgan, and Topanga went to the kitchen table and called room service to order breakfast for the six of them. Cory and Riley came out to the kitchen. The four of them were wearing the robes provided by the hotel. Auggie and Maya came to the table fully dressed, ready to leave for the Art Gallery right after breakfast. At the conclusion of breakfast, everyone hugged and kissed Auggie and Maya as they left. Maya held onto Riley: "I expect to hear all about the sex you four are going to have this afternoon. I'll see you at the condo tonight and we can have an old fashion movie marathon as we did in high school."

This Story Is A Requested Present For fuller house fan 22


End file.
